Revelation Arc
The Revelation Arc is an arc of the No More Anarchy after The Reckoning Arc. This Arc focuses on the Corrin and the Hectare Warrior battle between the nation of Hoshido, Nohrian and Vaila itself under the mind game of Anankos. Sagas Wanderer Saga Attack of the Toybots Saga Understanding Love Saga Legend of the Hidden Temple Saga Elise and Sakura Saga Bunny Beasts Trix Saga Dark Night Kingdom Saga White Night Kingdom Saga Armor Giant Saga The Third Kingdom Saga Rise of the Foot Clan Saga Cross Roads Encounter Saga Kingdom Infiltration Saga Xtreme Beach Saga Grand Holy War Saga Villa Kingdom Saga Characters Heroes Main Cast *Corrin *Azura *Izuku Midoriya *Hiro Hamada *Aerrow *Bloom *Arata Kirishima+Fueguchi Hectare Warriors *Takashi Komuro *Asta *Yuno *Lincoln Loud *Tenya Iida *Koutarou Amon *Marinette Dupain-Cheng *Adrien Agreste *Alya Césaire *Nino Lahiffe *Manny Rivera *Brave Man *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Kohta Hirano *Shoto Todoroki *Katsuki Bakugo *Kirito *Yusaku Fujiki *Makoto Naegi *Hajime Hinata *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Akane Owari *Mikey Simon *Winter Soldier *Rex *Pyra *Violet Parr *Batsu Ichimonji *Static *Blue Beetles *Cathy Smith *Daniel Jackson *Chris *Samantha Seven Deadly Sins *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *King Real Estate Royale *Fiddleford McGucket *Gangsta Overload *Daisuku Saturn *Chihiro Fujisaki *Chloé Bourgeois *Sabrina Raincomprix *Fred Nohrian *Xander *Laslow *Peri *Camilla *Selena *Beruka *Leo *Odin *Niles *Elise *Effie *Arthur *Jakob *Gunter *Mozu Hoshido *Ryoma *Saizo *Kagero *Hinoka *Setsuna *Azama *Takumi *Hinata *Oboro *Sakura *Hana *Subaki *Kaze *Reina Others *Chadbot *Goofy *Olmec Villain League of Villains *Tomura Shigaraki *Kurogiri *Highway Star GOGO *Himiko Toga *Jin Bubaigawara *Atsuhiro Sako *Ket'wk *Junko Enoshima **Monokuma *Android 21 *Jack Spicer *Dark Ace The Society/The Pack *Rex Salazar *Jedah Domura *King Nemestock *Biowulf *Illumi Zoldyck *Predator *Revolver **Specte *Rades Spirito *Smoke *Jedah's Daughter *The Kusagari *Davarius Holloway *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Foot Clan *The Shredder *Shuichi Iguchi *Lila Rossi *Karal *Foot Ninja The Holy Knights *Hendrickson *Gilthunder *Guila *Feiesia *Golgius *Jude *Ruin *Jericho *Twigo The Sinister Six *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Electro *Shocker *Vulture *Rhino Other *Professor Calamitous **Mr. Huggles **The Toybots *Jason Voorhees List of Deaths in the Arc Wanderer Saga *Dabi - Blast on the chest by Rex. **Later revived by the magic power of Megabyte Attack of the Toybots Saga *Jason Voorhees - Send back into the lake by Deku and Lincoln's Michigan Smash. *Bunny Minion - Pop like a balloon by Professor Calamitous for misguiding him. *Professor Calamitous - Shoots to death by GIR. Understanding Love Saga *N/A Legend of the Hidden Temple Saga *N/A Elise and Sakura Saga *N/A Bunny Beasts Trix Saga *An Amount of People were murder by the Bunny Beasts, including Mozu's Mother. Dark Night Kingdom Saga *N/A White Night Kingdom Saga *N/A Armor Giant Saga *A Number of Bunny Beasts were murders by Gowther the Armor Giant. *Gowther the Armor Giant/Dale - Meliodas killed the Armor Giant by slicing it into pieces after Elizabeth offer him Liz's Sword. **The Power of Gowther's Invasion revealed that the monster create from an Holy Knight, Dale, lose his humanity after Hendrickson offer him the blood of the Red Demon. The Third Kingdom Saga *TBA Rise of the Foot Clan Saga *TBA Cross Roads Encounter Saga *Hans - Ryoma stab him in the chest for attacking Anteiku:re: and threating Kaneki's Life. *Iago - Xander stab him in the chest for planning on getting revenge for Asta. Kingdom Infiltration Saga *Aerrow - He sacrificed himself to save Bloom and Jericho from Helbrem's Call of the Inferno. **But it's unknown if he really got black fog inside of his lung; since Baymax mention The Binding. *Helbrem - King dealt an heavy stab onto him as it's resulted in the lose of his Link Orb. Grand Holy War Saga *Muscular - Murdered by Gangsta Overload to protect his caretaker, Sister Miyu. *Akira Kurusu - Elder Shadow pierce his body deep as he shields his daughters from its attack. *Hinami Fueguchi - Tomura slice her neck open as he uses his quirk to dust her Kagura into nothing. *Elder Shadow - Arata II stab it's in the chest as he rapidly shocked him, fully recover his Kagura Ukaku in a Darker Tone. *The New Generation Demon Form will fully dead off as Ban and King find a way to destroy theirs without killing the Holy Warrior *Rades Spitiro - Eaten Alive by Ananokos to gain his true form. **But his body was found by Eye of the Midnight Sun, Sally and Rhya. Category:Arc Category:Main Story